Never Again
by KamalooLlama
Summary: Light loves his Lawli, but one night, when L gets his first taste of alcohol and overdoes it, Light can't help but take advantage of the wonderful opportunity...  contains sexy usage of piercings...  3


An auburn haired boy, looking to be only about 21, strolled into a piercing booth with an older man in his arms. The man had black, messy locks and plain looking clothes on. He clearly looked hammered. The boy set the man down carefully in a chair by one of the employees. The older man, covered with tattoos and piercings, took one look at the unconscious man in the seat and remarked. "Hey kid, I can't pierce your buddy without his consent." "I realize, but I'd be glad to give you a generous tip if you ignore that little detail…" The boy snatched a fifty dollar bill from his jean pocket and waved it around with a devilish smirk. The employee glanced at the payoff and thought for a moment.

"It's not like I'm putting a tattoo on him; all he has to do is wait for the piercing to heal and remove it. It's not permanent…" With one more moment of thought, the highly-decorated man grabbed his piercing gun and pulled over a rolling rack of piercings. "Alright. Where do you want them?" The boy's evil smirk turned to a pleased sneer. "Excellent. I want them right here…"

(The Next Morning)

"Never again…" The world-famous detective L lay in bed, weary and sick to his stomach. Just the night before, he had been taken to his first party by his work partner and secret lover, Light Yagami. The curious detective had his first drink of alcohol that night: strawberry wine. He very quickly found himself going overboard, and before he could limit himself, he had drank himself unconscious. The next morning, L awoke with nausea, a throbbing headache, parched throat, and a shattered sense of pride. The detective was put to bed shirtless, and he was taken aback the second he got a peek at himself.

L glanced down at his chest, mortified at what he saw. Both his nipples were pierced with black hoops. Pointed studs embellished the ends. The man rubbed his temples and ran through his options mentally. "As long as I do not expose my chest to anyone, nobody should be able to notice. Once they heal, I can remove them without trouble, and nobody will ever know…" His eyes slid closed slowly and a frustrated sigh escaped his lips. He took a deep breath and called out for Light with the loudest voice he could muster.

The boy walked in seconds later, a glass water and some pills in hand. A soft smile rested on his face. "How are you feeling, Ryuzaki?" He was silent, sitting up and taking the pills his lover had provided him with. He downed the entire glass of water and sighed. "What events occurred after I…blacked out?" L asked quietly, staring down at his hands, which rested in his lap. Light's smile slipped into a sad frown. "I feel horrible; I left you alone just so I could use the restroom. When I returned, you appeared to be long gone. I searched all over for you and finally found you in the nearby mall, unconscious in one of the waiting room chairs."

His head drooped a little and his look of remorse deepened. "I pray you can forgive me for my screw up…" L instantly looked up. "No, you are not at fault, Raito-kun. I never should have gotten so carried away…" He was a bit surprised at how fast the medication was taking affect. His nausea and headache were steadily fading. Light shook his head softly. "It was your first party. How could you not?" "I still should have shown restraint…" Ryuzaki kicked back the covers, apparently only wearing plaid boxers. He stared down at the new body jewelry with shame. "This is what I get for doing what I did…"

Light's eyes scanned down the man's body before moving back up to the piercings. L's nipples were redder than usual and slightly swollen, due to the new wounds. Light then glanced back at the unlocked door. The entire task force was out elsewhere attending to other business, and Misa was away shooting a film. It would be countless hours before anyone would return. Taking a step forward, a smile crossed his face. "Well, at least those little babies will be good for one thing…"

In only an instant, Light was straddling his lover's hips, gazing into the man's black orbs with a mischievous gleam in his eye. "I bet I'd receive some interesting noises from you…" "Wha-" Before the detective could get even a word out, Light's lips collided roughly with his. Light grabbed both of L's wrists in one hand and pinned them above his head effortlessly. The older man wiggled and fought in protest, but he was still weak from the hangover. Even though he was given medication for his other ailments, Light did nothing about the weakness. That just made things easier.

While continuing what he was doing, his fingertips slid over to where L's nipples resided. With a feather-like touch, he circled the sensitive area before running directly over the man's tender bud. L gasped into Light's mouth, the sudden onslaught of heightened pleasure surging through his scrawny frame. Light broke the kiss with a pleasure-hungry sneer. "They're still extremely tender, aren't they? Perfect." He planted licks and kisses down L's throat and chest, inching towards his target while he continued teasing with his fingertips. The detective wiggled and attempted to muffle the small noises that threatened to escape him.

Not seeming to be nearly half way to his destination, he suddenly zipped over and placed his lips over Ryuzaki's right nipple, dragging his tongue all over the sensitive area. A deliciously amazing noise, seeming to be part gasp and part loud moan, ripped from L's mouth, his member suddenly throbbing with pleasure. Light's own member twitched with excitement, his jeans growing tighter by the minute. His other hand released L's wrists, immediately planting down firmly on his lover's hip to keep him still.

He kept up what he was doing, steadily picking up his pace. L laced his fingers in Raito's auburn locks and moaned excessively in pure bliss, now barely able to control his body's actions. Light's only free hand snaked down towards L's very apparent bulge. He dragged one finger across it tantalizingly, moving over to the left nipple and sucking gently. The detective bucked his hips with need, whimpering in submission. "Oh god, please….d-don't tease me…" L whispered softly in between breathy moans and shallow gasps. What he truly desired was already on the horizon.

L didn't intend to call Light "God" and that's not the context he intended it in, but Light took it as such. Just the thought of having such limitless power and control over the man before him nearly made the boy bust out of his jeans. Eager to get his turn at climax, he slid his hand down into L's boxers and stroked his diamond-hard member while speeding up his pace. Ryuzaki knew what was drawing near, bucking his hips wildly and moaning uncontrollably. Finishing the man off with one swift move, Light teased the swollen bud with his teeth and squeezed L's member harshly. The detective slammed hard into his orgasm, arching his back and screaming Light's name in ecstasy.

L released in Light's hand, panting heavily and dripping with sweat. Light groaned hungrily at the sight of his lover's climax, wiggling a bit uncomfortably. The now satisfied detective glanced at his heavily-aroused partner, wiping his forehead. He reached up and grabbed the collar of his shirt, throwing him down onto the bed and leaving himself on top. He crawled up between his legs and unzipped the zipper with his teeth, slipping the button off. Light couldn't help but lick his lips in anticipation.

He moved both articles of clothing down and out of the way, grabbing Light's member and wrapping his lips around the head. He sucked the tip, stroking the boy's shaft swiftly and roughly. Raito shuddered and moaned huskily at the feeling, entangling his fingers in the detective's messy hair and inviting him closer. Ryuzaki took more of the throbbing member in his mouth, sucking harder and running his tongue slowly up and down whatever parts his tongue could reach. Various pants and soft moans escaped Light's skinny frame, feeling his own ecstasy approaching fast.

"S-so close…" He gasped, involuntarily bucking his hips as a heavy surge of pleasure wracked his body. He wanted it. He craved it. He NEEDED it. Knowing he was on the tip of the iceberg, L took the member down into his throat, letting the surrounding muscles clamp around his manhood repeatedly and harshly. This sudden, amazing feeling drove Kira over the edge. He threw his head back and cried out L's name erotically, releasing down the man's throat. Both collapsed and panted harshly, dizzy and light-headed from the high.

The detective, completely exhausted, slipped off his lover and plopped down beside him. Another minute was occupied catching his breath before he spoke. "You put the piercings on me….didn't you?" Light chuckled sheepishly, resting his eyes on Ryuzaki. "I hope you aren't too angry…" L smiled with satisfaction. "Do I look mad? That…was the easiest climax I've ever had…." "You masochist, you…" Light laughed, brushing his sweat-dampened hair out of his eyes. L's smile broadened and he chuckled. "Guilty…"

They laughed a bit more. Light sighed and took his shirt off, tossing it aside. "So, what do you plan on doing…?" L glanced down at the glorious embellishments. "Oh, the piercings?" He looked back up at Raito. "I do not see the harm of enjoying them while they are there, which should be quite some time, but once they are fully healed, I am ridding myself of them." The boy smirked. "I'll enjoy them while I can, that's for sure…" L cuddled up to him, kissing him sweetly and resting his head on Light's trim chest. Light wrapped his arms around L and held him close. The two eventually drifted off to sleep.

(Some Time Later)

A young man with messy black hair and plain clothes strolled into a familiar-looking piercing booth with a younger man in his arms. He had short, auburn locks and was dawning casual clothes. The black-haired man set his buddy down in a chair next to an employee, who also looked eerily familiar. The decorated employee glanced at the man in the seat next to him and shook his head, seeming to not recognize the two from some time ago. "Can't do a piercing without written permission…" Without a word, the man pulled out a crisp fifty dollar bill and offered it to the worker. "It's not permanent; he can remove it once the wound heals…"

The employee sighed and grabbed his tool of choice. "Where do you want it…?" The young man's black eyes gleamed mischievously and he smirked devilishly. "I hear this establishment offers piercings below the belt…?"


End file.
